Another Snow Queen
by Cosette 24601
Summary: After being banished from the Southern Isles, Hans looks for a new place to live. Stories of the White Witch in Narnia remind him of Elsa's powers, and he chooses to travel there in hopes to prove that Elsa's magic comes from evil sources. Story will eventually have multiple characters from each story.
1. The Next Step

**_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either Frozen or Narnia. _**

**_Please review! I'm not too sure about this story, so it would be nice to know if I should continue or not. _**

**_~~~Han's Point of View~~~_**

_Banished?!_ I read the paper over and over and over again. Banished… banished…banished…banished. I shook my head in disbelief. My own father had banished me. Granted, he had never paid much attention to me before, but to banish me…

I only have one day to figure out where I want to move on to next. My father was giving me a ship with a full crew and some money, but his letter said that was all he could do for me and of course he stroked his own ego by making it sound like he was giving me a great gift.

I pulled a map out to try to figure out where to go. Arendelle was obviously not a possibility. Weasel town – or whatever it was – was out because of my accusing the Duke of treason. Corona? I frowned. No, that girl – what was her name? Ripenzel? – was too similar to Anna. Maybe I didn't love Anna, but there was still something about her that I started to realize I was missing. No one had ever been so… genuine… so … so free with her emotions. That Corona girl was apparently just as hyper and excitable and naïve as Anna. So no, not Corona.

I frowned and peered over the map again. What was this arrow at the edge of the map?

"James," I called to one of the servants. "What's this arrow pointing to? Are there more countries there?"

"Yes, your high- ohh umm, not sure how to refer to you anymore," he stammered.

"Never mind that, just answer the question!" I said. I was starting to get irritated. I'm not sure which was worse, the servants and such who disrespected me because of what happened or those who had no clue how to act. It's not that hard. My father didn't take away my title! Well, at least not yet. Although that may have just been an oversight.

"Yes, your highness," James said, probably out of habit. "We point there because we know there are lands there, but we do not know enough to map it out. There are tales of strange lands there. A few islands are apparently normal and similar to here, as well as some of the countries, but there is one that we avoid at all costs. One with animals that talk! And the strangest creatures. Horses with the bodies of men! Goats with the faces of men! Or something like that. Different stories say different things. About a hundred years ago, give or take a few decades, there started being tales of an evil witch who took over as queen and froze everything."

"An evil queen who froze everything?!" I cried out. There's no way Elsa could have been there a hundred years ago… My father attended her christening. There were birth announcements when she was born. But maybe she isn't the only one with this power.

"Yes, that is what they said. And lately, no one has traveled towards that area. Not that many ever did. No one wishes to be around such strange creatures. But since the evil witch showed up, she has caused the water around traveling ships which are trading with her enemies to get stuck in ice, which had led to no one traveling there."

"I will travel there," I decided confidently. If this witch really is evil, maybe I could somehow twist that into evidence to show my father that Elsa's magic comes from an evil source and I was right to order her execution. After all, that witch even tried to freeze her sister's heart! And yet she's accepted while I'm being banished. Or maybe I can work my way into the witch's good graces. After all, she probably won't know I've been banished, and technically I still have my title. Not that my title counted for much here. I rolled up the map and went to the shipyard to announce my decision to the captain of the ship my father was providing for me. He looked petrified at my words.

"Tra-travel to N-Na," he stammered.

"Oh yes, I never did catch the name of the country," I commented.

"Ahem, Narnia. But your highness, it is far too dangerous to travel there," he protested.

"Are you not a man? We should chase danger and seek it out, not scamper away from it with our tails between our legs like a common dog!"

"Yes, yes your highness. We will be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. I still highly recommend you choose somewhere else."

"I have made my decision," I said firmly. I spun around, not wanting to bother with debating the captain when in the end he would do as I said.


	2. The Lion and The Witch

The water around the boat was beginning to turn into ice. The air was nipping cold no matter how many coats I had on. _Is this adventure really worth it?_ Then I remembered the shame and disgrace I had faced thanks to Elsa and my resolve to go through with this trip strengthened again. Suddenly I heard a roar. I ran to the prow of the ship and saw a lion.

_A lion?_ And he was standing on the water. Sure there were starting to be several chunks of ice, but there was still no way a lion could be standing on the water.

_Hans, come to me_. I hear a voice in my head. I look at the lion. It had been him who talked. I don't know how I knew it, but it was.

_Take courage. Do not be afraid. _

"You want me to walk on the water?" I said out loud. Some of the sailors gave me odd looks, but most stayed entranced by the lion and kept staring at him.

_COME! _The lion roared in my head. I knew I had to go. It might be the death of me, but suddenly I realized I didn't care. I climbed over the side of the boat and stepped onto the water. I was amazed when I found that I too could walk on the water. I started walking towards him, but then when a gust of wind blew through I became afraid again and began to sink.

"Lord, save me!" I cried out to the lion.

"You of little faith," the lion said "Why do you doubt?"

Then I found that I could again walk on the water.

"What do you wish to do with me?"

"You are on the pathway of revenge. If you follow that path, you will find what you are searching for, but it will not bring you satisfaction. I come to offer you another path, the pathway of redemption. The White Witch who you seek uses the same magic as Queen Elsa, but let the magic consume her and turn her evil, whereas Elsa controls her magic with the strength her sister lends her. It has been prophesied that four children will conquer over the White Witch. Be their faithful servant and you will find the redemption that your heart truly craves. Now return to your boat. The White Witch cannot see your boat, so she will not target you with her ice."

I turned around and began walking back toward my boat in a daze. When I had almost reached the boat, I turned back around and saw that he had disappeared. I then started falling in the water. I swam the few inches toward my boat in the freezing cold water and climbed over the side. Only then did the words that the lion had said to me sink in.

_Faithful servant?! _I'm a prince! I was supposed to be a king! I shouldn't be a faithful servant to a bunch of children!

"Prince Hans?" the captain said. "What do we do now?"

I thought it over. _I couldn't turn back and go somewhere else now that I know that the White Witch's powers are Elsa's and are evil. I just have to convince everyone that Elsa's powers will eventually turn her evil as well. And it's nice of the lion to make it easier for me to sail there, but I don't intend on being a "faithful servant" to anyone, much less stupid little children. But maybe they'll be helpful to me, especially if a prophecy says they will. _

"My orders have not changed. We sail to Narnia."

* * *

Elsa's snow was so much softer than the snow in Narnia. Narnia was more ice than it was snow. We had been travelling for miles on land and not seen any humans. We had seen a few animals, but they all scampered away at the sight of us.

"Your highness, look!" one of my men said. There was a sleigh ahead with the most beautifully terrifying person I had ever seen other than Elsa. I knew in an instant it had to be the White Witch. She was escorted by a short person with a long beard. I walked up to her and gave her a bow.

"Lady, may I have the pleasure of speaking with you? I am a prince who has traveled far."

"And a son of Adam?" the Witch said.

"Pardon? My father, the King of the Southern Isles, is na-"

"Oh, you are from this world. But never mind. Why has a prince of the Southern Isle traveled to my domain?"

"So you are, in fact, the queen of Narnia?" I asked.

"Indeed I am. Come, your highness, sit with me awhile." She smiled and I saw no reason not to sit with her. She wrapped a warm coat around me.

"Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Sandwiches!" I said before thinking. Anna was still in the back of my mind.

"Really? Sandwiches? How about something sweeter? Maybe Turkish Delight?" she procured some sweet looking treats. I reached in and took one.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said.

"And how about something to drink?" she pulled a vial from her coat and a drop fell onto the white snow. I stared wide-eyed as the snow formed into a goblet filled with liquid. Her escort picked up the goblet and handed it to me. It was the most delicious drink I had ever tasted.

"Tell me, your highness, why have you come to my domain?"

"Well, you see, there's a queen in Arendelle who has powers very similar to you, but tragically, she used them to freeze her sister's heart. Her sister, who was my betrothed, somehow magically survived though. I heard about you, and was interested in learning more, since your powers seem so similar."

Naturally, I didn't want to tell her I thought her powers to be from evil sources. She also didn't really need to know that the two of them despised me and our engagement was definitely off.

"Dear me! What a tragedy it would have been if the lady had died."

"Princess."

"My apologies, the princess. But what do you want from me?"

"You see, I desperately love the sweet, naïve princess. She doesn't comprehend the danger she is in. If her sister froze her heart once, what's to stop her from doing it again? And next time, Anna may not be so lucky. Being older and wiser, I hoped that your majesty would have advice on how to either help Queen Elsa control her powers or how to ensure Anna's heart cannot be frozen again."

"Dear prince," the witch said with a smile, "Come and stay with me at my castle. I do not know how to freeze people's hearts unfortunately. But do you really think such a silly little princess is really worth it? I can give you a better offer. You see, I have no heirs of my own. And such a brave prince as yourself seems like the perfect fit for the throne of Narnia. Such a strong, handsome, courageous young man. Will you be my prince?"

She was giving me exactly what I wanted. Sure revenge would have been nice, but all I wanted all along was to rule.

"Of course, your majesty."


	3. Meeting Talking Animals

I had been in her ice castle for a bit more than two weeks before anything exciting ever happened. She treated me decently, but I barely saw her. I often wandered out to where my ship was docked on the Great River where my men were staying. But one day, I had been wandering about the castle when I saw her walking past furiously with several of her minions. I jumped behind a pillar to eavesdrop.

"That foolish faun! He's supposed to be my agent. How dare he hide that he met a human! Maugrim, we will need you to recreate the Secret Police and the first assignment is to capture Tumnus so I can punish him. If there have been a Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve in Narnia, it won't be long until there are four of them. And there have been rumors of Aslan."

_Aslan, Aslan, why did that name sound so … warm?_ A wave of warmth and happiness had spread over me as I heard his name, even though her voice sounded incredibly cold as she said it. _Wait, hide meeting with a human? How is that a crime?_ I heard a voice, "Follow the light. It will lead you to Tumnus so he can prepare for the Secret Police coming." I looked around wildly but saw no one. I suddenly realized it was the voice of the lion I had met on the water. I had completely forgotten about him and what he asked me to do. I saw was a wisp of light floating out the door.I followed it through her castle and was vaguely surprised to not run into any of the Witch's minions. I ran through the assortment of stone animals and creatures and followed the light through the forests. Again, I ran into no one. The light stopped at a cavelike home and disappeared. I went up to the door and knocked.

"Oh! A human?" he cried out.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, I don't know. Not one that the Witch is looking for anyways. But I came to warn you. The Witch knows about you meeting some human and is forming some Secret Police and it's first target is you," I said quickly. His eyes widened, but he nodded and didn't seemed as surprised as I would have thought.

"Thank you very much! Can I ask one more favor of you?"

I nodded. He ran back inside and grab a handkerchief of all things and a map.

"Take this to the Beavers and tell them it's Lucy Pevensie's. Tell them about the Witch and police and such too. They live here," he said, pointing to a dot on the map.

"Alright."

"Now hurry! If _she_ finds out you were here, she'll be after you too!" I nodded and ran off. While going to the Beaver's, I started questioning my own actions. _So…. So far today I've followed the instructions of a water-walking lion's voice in my head, followed a random floating wisp of light, and am now bringing a handkerchief from a half-man half-goat thing to some beavers. I'm starting to really wish for the normalcy of the Southern Isles. And why the heck am I doing any of this? I mean, I do want to help these people. I get a really evil feeling from the Witch. And it's not like I haven't helped citizens of countries that aren't my own before. I kept the people of Arendelle safe and warm during Elsa's winter. But that wasn't at the possible expense of my own life! Well, I've already risked my life by going to the faun. Might as well keep going with it. _

I got a bit lost at one point because I was looking for a house. Then I mentally smacked my head. _Of course beavers would live in a damn. _I went up and knocked on what I assumed was the door. A beaver came out.

"A Son of Adam?" he gasped.

"I don't think so. Someone named Tumnus asked me to give you this. Apparently it's someone's… uh Lucy… Pivenses?"

"Beaver? Just who are you talking to out there in the cold?" a more feminine not human sounding voice called from inside the damn. _His wife maybe? _

"The missus," he whispered to me. "Tumnus sent him to bring the human girl's handkerchief."

"Well, invite him in! Where are your manners?" she called. The male beaver gestured inside and I followed him in.

"Let me get you a warm meal and drink dear. And some… civilized company." She hurried about, getting a meal and drink prepared.

"No, no thank you. It's quite alright. I don't want to burden you," I protested.

"Nonsense, it's far too cold to leave without at least a warm drink. And it's no burden, dear. No burden at all," she assured.

"So, how is Tumnus anyways?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"The White Witch is creating and sending the Secret Police after him. For hiding a human or something like that."

"Oh, dear! Not poor Tumnus!" Mrs. Beaver gasped, placing a paw to her chest.

"That must be why he sent the handkerchief," Mr. Beaver said sadly. "So that the humans will know we can be trusted. He must want us to help the humans when they return."

"To keep them from the Witch?"

Mr Beaver nodded. "She's gonna want them to keep the prophecy from coming true."

"Prophecy?"

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done."

"That doesn't really rhyme…."

"You're kinda missing the point!"

"It's been prophesied that two Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver explained while cooking.

"So what is the Witch planning on doing with them?" I asked.

"What do ya think?" Mr. Beaver said gravely. I gulped.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver said, suddenly breaking the somber mood.

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking some food. We chatted for awhile. I told them about the Southern Isles, barring of course part about me being banished. I found out that they were part of several animals who were against the White Witch and had been waiting for the four humans to show up so they could act.

"And waiting of course for Aslan," Mrs. Beaver added.

"Aslan? Who exactly is that?" I asked eagerly.

"Hahahahaha, who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed, until Mrs. Beaver shut him up.

"He's the true king of Narnia! The son of the Emperor-beyond-Sea! There's a prophecy: "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

_That doesn't exactly rhyme either…_

I asked them some more about Aslan and quickly realized he must be the lion I met on the water. I was still trying to decide what to do next when the Beavers asked me where I was living.

"I, uh, well, I have a ship…" I stammered, figuring saying that I was staying with the Witch would not go over well.

"A ship! That's no way to live!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "You'll stay with us! It'll be no burden, I promise. We'd love to have a guest!"

"I, um…." I thought it over. Living with them gave up any chance of being the Witch's heir, but I might have already messed that up with warning Tumnus. But still, I could always claim he was lying… I frowned, trying to decide what to do.


	4. Meeting the Pevensies

** elliot pole: Since _Frozen_ includes magic, I decided to put it in the Narnian world itself rather than here even though the movie referenced stuff from our world, which is why Hans knew about it before getting there and why he can sail to it. Thanks for the info though!  
**

Three days after being in the White Witch's castle, I found where the dungeons were and found Tumnus and a young boy in them.

"You're here?" Tumnus said in confusion. "Do you work for her? But you warned me.."

"I… I don't even know whose side I'm on," I confessed. "I'm Hans, by the way. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"What are the Southern Isles?" the boy asked in a quiet voice.

"Islands far out in the ocean that hasn't had interaction with Narnia for at least a hundred years, probably more, so unsurprising that you haven't heard of it."

"I've barely even heard of Narnia," he said ruefully. I gave him a questioning look and he elaborated, "I got here through a wardrobe from another world. I thought my sister was crazy or pretending when she first said she found a magical land in a wardrobe, but then here I am."

"Well, um, welcome to Narnia then I guess. But how did you run afoul of the Witch so fast?" I inquired. He told me of how she won his trust and convinced him to betray his family. I paled, realizing how similar it was to how she convinced me to come with her. And if she did this to another person she promised the throne of Narnia to, what was to stop her from doing the same to me?

"So how about you?" Tumnus asked. "I never really found out anything about you"

"I, um, er…." I trailed off. "I should go…."

"That you should have already done," a cold voice said. I turned and saw the White Witch approaching. "You wouldn't want me to think you were consorting with to traitors to my rule, now would you?"

I backed up a few steps from her in fright.

"No, stay. And you! My wolves tore their dam apart. Your family was nowhere to be found," she said to Edmund. She tried to get a location out of him, but instead he said something about Aslan. I wondered why she wanted me. Then suddenly she was releasing the faun and ordering one of her various minions to .

"Hans, go with him to ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family," she said coldly. I got the distinct impression that it was not simply a visit for Edmund to have a cheery family reunion.

I helped with her sleigh, too scared to argue otherwise. She didn't take me along with wherever she was headed though. I headed back to castle when I passed by the stables.

"A Son of Adam?!" the horse said sounding shocked. I found it ironic that a Talking Horse would be shocked by my existence, rather than the other way around.

"Nope, from this world. A Son of Adam just left though with that Witch. She's trying to find the rest of his family," I responded. The horse neighed.

"She's probably after others to kill them all! We have to stop her!" he said fiercely.

"Um… 'we'? I'm hoping I'm not part of that we…?" I asked. I don't know how he managed it, being a horse, but he gave me the same look my mother gave me when I asked to do something she didn't approve of. I sighed. I didn't want to help, but I couldn't just let innocent kids die without trying to do something. "Alright, I'll help you out and let's go."

I helped him out and went for a saddle.

"No time for that, plus I dislike having saddles on me. Not particularly fond of people riding me either, but this is an extraordinary circumstance."

I jumped on and he galloped off in the direction the Witch had gone. "My name's Phillip. Yours?"

"Prince Hans. Of the Southern Isles. So how'd you end up with the Witch?"

"Kidnapped. I was a free horse, but then horse trade with the Calormens became profitable and she hunted down Talking Horses to sell. So you also just saved me from a life of slavery," he said.

"Yeah, to ride straight into death or into being stone statues," I pointed out.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Look! I think those are her wolves… Let's follow them," he said, already running that way. It felt strange to have no steering control over the horse I was riding.

We followed the wolves at a distance until we came up to a river. There the wolves encircled the Beavers and three children. They looked the right age for being Edmund's siblings, but the boy especially didn't look like they would be siblings. And where in the world did they get weapons?

"That has to be them!" Phillip neighed.

"Shh! Do you want us to be found out?" I whispered. "Let's try to get closer, but quietly!"

I got off the horse and we got closer to the river. Suddenly, as we got close, we heard the lead wolf snarl, "And neither will the river!"

I had to hand it to the boy, Peter if it was indeed Edmund's brother. He was a genius, jabbing the sword into the ice as the waterfall melted and crashed around them. But it seemed they might need some help. I swam as fast as I could into the water and used my spare dagger to kill off some of the wolves who were already having issues with swimming. When I swam out, I saw Phillip was extending a branch out to the two older siblings so they could get out of the water. But the youngest seemed to be missing. I saw a bit of brown hair farther down the river and swam to it. Sure enough, it was her. I pulled her out of the water.

"Lucy? Lucy?!" I heard frantic voices calling.

"I'm over here! This man pulled me out. Have you seen my coat?" the girl, presumably Lucy called back walking over to them.

"Thank you," Peter said to me, looking me over.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. They're several islands fairly far out at sea from here."

"And I'm Phillip. A native born Narnian."

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Susan."

"I'm Lucy!"

"And we've already met you dearie. It's so delightful to see you again!" Mrs. Beaver said fondly.

"We should get going. The Witch is on the move too. Do you have some safe place to go to?" I asked.

"We're going to see Aslan!" Mrs. Beaver said happily. "At the Stone Table."

On our way there, the children asked me about where I was from. I evaded the question by mentioning that I had seen their brother.

"Edmund! Where is he?" Susan cried out.

"He's still alive?" Peter asked. Susan glared at him.

"Please say he's safe," Lucy pleaded.

"I think he is for now. The Witch doesn't seem to want to kill him yet. She's using him to get directions on how to find you all though, so let us keep moving swiftly."

"Did Edmund really go to her willingly?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"She can be… very deceitful and convincing," I said, trying to explain my own actions as well, seeing as they were likely to come out sooner or later. "Right now though, he most certainly does not want to be with her."

"I hope he survives," Peter half-whispered, suddenly letting his brotherly side show. I felt kinda sad. None of my brothers seemed to care that I was banished. They probably weren't bothering themselves with hoping that I was surviving.

We reached some sort of camp by the time the land turned into spring. There were an assortment of mythical creatures working at the camp. Phillip seemed to see someone he knew and neighed and galloped off. The others whispered amongst themselves, but I ignored them, focusing my attention on making sure none of these strange creatures were planning on attacking us.

We reached the end where a centaur was standing.

"We've come to see Aslan," Peter said dramatically, pulling out his sword and raising it. A few seconds later, all the creatures gathered behind us knelt. Then the lion came out of his tent and we all knelt. I realized then that Aslan was the lion that walked on water. He then greeted each of us by name and I realized he was also the voice who told me to warn Tumnus.

Afterwards, a squirrel sought me out and told me Aslan wished to speak with me. I was struck with fear about what the lion would say to me, especially since I had turned to the Witch so soon after he told me not to do exactly that.


	5. Forgiveness

"How did it go?" Lucy said eagerly after I returned from talking with Aslan. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"He instructed me to… to tell you everything. I can only hope that you will not despise me too much after I tell it." And I did. I told them everything about Arendelle.

"Wow… that is some story," Lucy said with wide eyes.

"I would like very much to visit this Arendelle one day," Susan said. "The ball especially sounded exquisite."

"Then we can meet Anna!" Lucy said happily. She and Anna would probably get along very well. The two of them looked more like they could be sisters than Elsa and Anna did.

"You… you don't hate me for what I did in Arendelle?" I asked hesitantly.

"I suppose everyone makes mistakes," Peter said slowly. Something about how he said it made me believe that he was thinking of his brother. I felt another pang of grief, remembering how my brothers only condemned me for my mistake.

"Thank you, your highnesses" I said, giving them a small bow. They seemed a bit surprised by the action. They weren't yet used to the idea of being royalty. "I'm afraid though, there is more that I have been hiding from you." Peter and Susan didn't seem to be too happy about that, but dear little Lucy just looked excited like I was just telling stories.

"Well, speak," Peter said, a bit regally. I told them about my betrayal to Aslan and how I resided with the Witch. I thought that this would be what would finally turn them against me, but was thankfully proven wrong again.

"We figured as much," Susan said, much to my surprise.

"You… you did?"

"You had seen our brother with the Witch. And since you managed to escape, that meant you were not there as her prisoner, so logically she must think you on her side," Susan said.

"But we already trusted you because you helped fight off the wolves and saved Lucy from drowning," Peter quickly added.

"Thank you for –" I began.

"No, thank you! You were the one who helped and saved us!" Lucy said with a big, charming grin.

"Well, since you seem to have forgiven me for my transgressions, I must inform you, Peter, that Aslan wishes to speak to you alone," I said. Peter looked uneasy.

"Alone? But what do I say to him?" he asked me with a panicked look.

"You'll know what to say when you speak with him. I quickly realized that he might be frightening, but he is good," I assured him. "He will not hurt you." Peter nodded solemnly and walked to where Aslan was standing.

A few dryads came and took the girls away to take them out of the strange outfits they were wearing and into Narnian outfits. I wandered over to the make-shift armory. The swords there were beyond anything I had ever seen in Arendelle or the Southern Isles or any other country I had visited. Dwarf-made, as I later found out. I gave a few practice swings, to get used to its feel.

Then I heard the sound of a horn. I frowned, wondering why the horn was being blown and quickly ran over. The two girls were being attacked by wolves! I ran up in an attempt to help, right alongside a centaur and several other creatures, but Aslan held us back, saying it was Peter's battle. But then we got to follow the other wolf to go track down Edmund.

"Phillip!" I called, as he galloped over. He nodded and I swung myself onto him and we followed the other Narnians.

* * *

**Phillip's POV**

I don't particularly like having humans on my back, and since becoming a free Narnian again, it seems that it's all I've been doing! But the future kings and queens come first. If having a human on my back is the price to pay for Narnia having good rulers in the future, then I will gladly work as the dumb horses do.

I was galloping harder than I even knew I could. We _had_ to get to this future king in time before the Witch killed him. We soon got to some camp. I must admit, it was helpful having a human riding on me. All I had to do was run near the enemies and my human would cut them down for me with his sword. We ran up to where the human colt was tied to a tree.

Hans jumped down, yelling, "Phillip! Stop the dwarf!" He proceeded to cut the human loose. I used my hooves to block the dwarf's dagger. We fought as Hans worked on helping the Son of Adam. I managed to knock the dagger out of his hands. Suddenly Hans had an almost wicked looking grin. I neighed, puzzled. He grabbed the dwarf and used the leftover rope to tie him up and pinned his hat to the tree with his dagger. I neighed in appreciation. One of the centaurs, Oreius, who happened to be an old friend of mine picked up the boy in what was a surprisingly gentle for him. Especially since he earlier had been quick to condemn the boy for betraying his family. Hans mounted on me again and had his sword ready to kill some more. Oreius signaled for us to return. I wanted to fight the Witch's forces some more and could tell that Hans did too, but we followed Oreius along with the other Narnians, leaving as swiftly as we came.

* * *

**Han's POV**

"Hans, you are the only human here other than the kings and queens. I will be overseeing the kings' training, and it will be helpful to have a human show them some of the moves," Oreius said.

"I would be honored to help with their training," I said, a bit surprised.

"Phillip, I've noticed that you have been allowing this human to ride you," Oreius said. I still wasn't quite used to the idea of horses being in charge of "their humans" as they said.

"Yes," Phillip said, looking at me. I shrugged back, not knowing where Oreius was going with this thought.

"Even though I doubt any of the Talking Horses would hesitate a moment to allow one of the future kings to ride them, most have no experience with having a human ride them. But you seem surprisingly comfortable with a human," Oreius said.

Phillip looked very excited at this point. I felt a little annoyed that he was actually excited to have some kid ride him when he only begrudgingly allowed me to ride him.

"I also would not hesitate a moment to let a one of the Sons of Adam ride me," he said, pawing at the ground with one of his hooves.

"Good. The four are eating right now, but as soon as they are finished, we will begin their training."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Arendelle **

Elsa's powers could be contained by true love, but what about when she was angry with anyone else? She worried about this almost daily. Some trading partner who angered her, an annoying suitor, anyone really. She tried not to dwell on it, because worrying about it was a negative emotion and made her emotions less contained.

"Queen Elsa?" one of her advisors, Percival, asked.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Anna told me about your worries about your powers," he began. She looked at him, annoyed.

"I have an idea. There are rumors of Narnia being ruled by a wit-queen with similar powers. We can send envoys there to ask what the queen there does to contain herself. And if she is not able to contain herself, then we may be able to help the Narnian queen learn to control her powers at least as well as you can," he explained.

Else smiled. "Then let us send envoys straightaway! I myself will attend. I think the queen and I can become good friends."


	6. Witch's Demands

**Han's POV**

I have to admit, I was insanely jealous. Peter got to ride a unicorn?! He's never as much as ridden a horse before, and he instantly gets a unicorn to ride? I only have a normal horse now. Apparently being able to ride a Talking Horse was a tremendous honor. And being a prince of a foreign land didn't warrant being worthy of that honor, except in desperate times. And apparently riding a unicorn was completely unheard of, but as future High King, this boy got to ride one.

On the bright side though, now I have a horse that I control, rather than the other way. Phillip controlling me had become a bit annoying.

And you know what also wasn't going to help my jealousy? How easily they picked up moves that it took me an eternity to learn. It was good though, because they would probably die in an instant otherwise. And though I might be jealous of them getting everything handed to them on a golden plate, I felt responsible for them and wanted them to be safe. And I had to admit, they were fun to be around. And they forgave me, as easily as if I were… family… unlike my actual family.

"Hey dolly daydream," Peter said, managing to actually hit me while I was thinking. I shook my head and started fighting with more vigor. Oreius and I were facing the brothers. Naturally we weren't trying our hardest, but we – or at least I – was way closer to my best ability than I'd thought I'd have to go. They really learned fast. After practicing for awhile, Oreius then decided to have the brothers face each other. I wandered off to see if I could find anyone who could go back to my ship and gather then men I had there to help fight.

I found myself on the outskirts of camp when I saw an unwelcome familiar face: the White Witch. I frowned. This could not be good.

"Prince Hans," the Witch practically snarled.

"White B****" I snarled back.

"Is that any way to address the queen of Narnia?" she said in a mock-offended voice.

"You can't fool me anymore. I know you're an usurper," I retorted.

"Those silly Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam are no kings and queens," she hissed.

"They've barely started training one day and they're already ten times the ruler that you are," I shot back with a ferocity that surprised even myself. I mainly wanted to annoy her, but maybe I did actually mean some of it.

"Hans, dear. If you do not work with me, you will never get the information you crave for your darling Anna," she said with a wicked smile. I was confused for a moment before I remembered that was the fake reason I gave for coming here. I was rather surprised that I hadn't thought of Arendelle, or revenge, or anything like that in quite some time.

"Like I would trust you," I snapped. "Why are you even here in Aslan's camp?"

"I demand to speak with Aslan," she said with royal hauteur.

"Fat chance."

"Oh, he'll want to speak with me," she said with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell him I demand to speak with him. Tell him it is about the Deep Magic," she said.

"I'll tell him, but I highly doubt he'll bother to speak with you," I responded, purposely turning my back on her in hopes of annoying her. I walked to Aslan's tent. He stepped outside as I walked up to his tent.

"I know. Tell her she may enter," he said gravely. I looked at him in confusion, but nodded and returned to the Witch.

"He will allow you to enter," I said with as much haughtiness in my voice as possible.

She coldly chose to ignore my tone of voice and motioned for her minions to bring her into the camp. I followed warily. Thankfully, someone had thought to gathered the four children. Poor Edmund looked frightened out of his mind. But his brother was there, looking ready to attack anyone who might try to harm him. I think I was wrong earlier. My jealousy wasn't over what they were getting, or what sort of animal they were riding. I was jealous of their bond. How they would protect and defend each other, no matter how unprepared they were and no matter what they did. How they would always forgive each other. Simply because they were brothers.

I was paying so much attention to them that I didn't really notice the conversation until the Witch made a claim on Edmund's blood.

Peter of course instantly defended him, even pulling out his sword for emphasis. I grasped the hilt of mine just in case, but somehow I doubted Aslan would allow fighting to occur at… erm.. negotiations? Not really sure what to call this.

Sure enough, Aslan invited the Witch into his tent to talk with her. I grinded my teeth, furious that we had to listen to anything she had to say. They talked for quite awhile. People started sitting down in nervousness. I walked over to Edmund.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself," I responded, trying to keep me voice light. I ruffled his hair. He halfheartedly smiled.

"I hope she just kills me outright," he said suddenly. "It would be better than returning there."

Peter looked like he was going to argue, that at least Edmund would be alive or something. I shook my head at him. Peter, all three of Edmund's siblings, had never been to the Witch's castle. None of his siblings would quite understand.

"Aslan would never let either happen," I whispered. "He knows how evil she is. And he knows how manipulative she can be. He won't let you be punished for something that you regret so much."

"Why didn't she try to claim you too?" Peter said suddenly, seeming annoyed.

"Not sure," I said honestly. "She might think me unimportant. Or it might be that I… I have no one left who actually cares about me, so I didn't betray anyone by going to her."

Peter's gaze softened. "You had no one who cared, not have."

"Huh?"

"Past tense. You have us now. We care about you," Susan explained, understanding where her brother was going with it.

"At least something good happened today," Lucy said with a big grin. She leaned over and hugged me tight.

"I… I don't know what…to say… Thank you," I stammered. I wasn't good with genuine emotion. Sure, I was able to fake it with being around Anna. But with real emotions? Suddenly I become a stuttering silly child. I've honestly never felt so welcome in my life other than… when I first met Anna.

"They're coming back out," Susan said briskly. Everyone stood in anticipation.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced to much excitement and relief.

"How will I know this promise will be kept?" the Witch asked.

Aslan roared, and the Witch flushed and sat down in fear. Everyone cheered at her reaction. But Aslan did not seem the least bit happy about what happened.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"I'm the Queen! Should I get to decide what I can or can't do!" Elsa said frustrated. She stormed out of the room, literally. She knew she had to leave before the gathering snowstorm around her accidently hurt someone. She freaked out a bit when she heard the door crack open, but it was Anna. Thankfully, Elsa always had much more control when she was around her sister.

"Elsa, he was just trying to point out that it's dangerous! What if that queen is in fact evil? Why not send someone else first?"

"Anna, don't you understand that I have to? And if she is evil, then I need to help her understand how true love can heal her as it healed me," Elsa said, taking her sister's hands in hers.

"In that case, I'm going with you," Anna said decidedly.

"Anna!"

"Elsa, please!" Anna cried.


	7. The Battle

**Han's POV**

"Hans! Hans! Wake up," a voice called. I groggily woke. Sometimes I really wished that I was still considered to be a prince and could just command whoever it was to go away and leave me alone. When I opened my eyes though, I was glad I had said nothing.

"Peter? What is it? What's… what's wrong?" I asked, for I noticed he seemed really upset over something.

"Aslan's dead."

"Wha… what?" I exclaimed, hardly believing it. "How? What? How do you know?"

"My sisters sent a dryad to tell us."

"Have you checked his tent? Perhaps the dryad was lying. Or confused about her message. Or anything other than that!"

"No… Should I?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll go get Oreius. You go check Aslan's tent."

His brother joined us as we waited in front of Aslan's tent. Peter pushed the flap open and said, "She's right. He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said, looking at his brother. He looked unconvinced. "Peter, there's an army out there, waiting to follow you."

"Aslan made it clear you were in charge," I added.

"I can't," he said.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said. After a moment's pause, he added, "So do I."

Having his brother trust him seemed to make all the difference. Peter finally began looking like a king ready to take charge. At that moment, he looked more like a king than I had ever seen my father look.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius said, getting straight to business. Peter looked incredulous for a moment, but then looked down at the map, ready to try to figure something out.

"I guess I have a few ideas, but the Witch has the better army. She'll be ready for anything I could come up with," he said, sinking back into despair again.

"You're from another world entirely, right?" I asked. "So the Witch would have absolutely no way of knowing of any battle strategies from that world. It would catch her completely by surprise.

"We're just kids there. The closest we've ever come to war is the air raids."

"Air raids?" Oreius and I both asked, completely unfamiliar with that.

"Pete, that's it!" Edmund said, his eyes suddenly shining.

* * *

**Phillip's POV**

"Hans! Guess what?" I said, prancing over towards him. He looked up from his sword that he was sharpening.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be fighting together in the battle. King Edmund is leading the archers – he's still to injured from the Witch to be allowed to fight – and so when they asked if any of the talking horses were willing to let you ride them, since you'd be better with a horse, I offered," I said.

"Really? I thought talking horses hated to be ridden," he said jumping up.

"Well, war's an exception. And since you've ridden me before, what's the harm in doing so again? Plus, it'll help me practice, since in other battles – assuming our side wins this one – the king'll be riding me into battle," I said proudly.

"Oh, right," he said, his face falling a little. I guess he thought this was a permanent partnership, but the king was my human now.

"But… if there's ever another battle where King Edmund does not require me, I'm sure we can work as partners again," I added.

"No, I get it. It's fine," he said a bit shortly. I snorted and he looked up, startled.

"The problem with you humans is that your face always gives you away," I said.

"Fine, yeah, I'm freaken jealous of the two boys getting everything handed to them. Being able to ride you and a _unicorn!_ A kingship for just showing up! The problem is though, they actually kinda deserve it. They're already brilliant at swordplay, even though they swear they've never so much as touched a sword before. And they came up with this insanely good plan from their world that's like nothing I've seen," he said, suddenly ranting. I was shocked by how vehement his rant was. He really was upset over this. This wouldn't bode well for the battle if he was bitter against the kings.

"Well if they're good at swordplay, it must be because they've had excellent teachers," I teased.

"After only one lesson? It doesn't matter how good we are at teaching, I doubt we can claim much credit for their prowess," he said.

"And, if it makes you feel better, if it was any other human they were asking for a horse to pair up with, I wouldn't have volunteered," I said. That seemed to perk him up a bit.

"Yeah, it kinda does. But... as always I'm not the preferred one. But I guess second-best is better than thirteenth best as I was at home," he said.

"Thirteenth best?" I asked.

"I have twelve older brothers," he explained. "I was always last in everything."

"And now you are close friends with the kings and queens and are one of their best knights! You got the chance to get a mission from Aslan himself and talk one-on-one with Aslan more than once. Do you realize how many Narnians would love to be in your place?"

"Really?" he asked, and I realized that he was rather young. I had been viewing him as a full adult, but there was still a bit of a young, unloved child in him that just wanted to not be left behind.

"Yes really. Now come on, we should get some practice," I said, glad he seemed much happier now.

* * *

**Han's POV **

Now that I was facing the actual war, I was… terrified. I might have never actually been in a real battle before…. Yikes. Sure, I had been trained by my father's knights, but I hadn't actually gotten the chance to actually fight. The closest I had come to being in battle was little fights, nothing of this sort. Thankfully, I wasn't up in the front point, although we were near the front on the edges. But Peter and Oreius were. Peter was bound to die. He put himself in the most dangerous spot despite having no fighting experiences except the little fights against Maugrim and his wolves, which was mostly just luck.

"You ready, Phillip?" I asked.

"Ready for my freedom? You bet I am," he said eagerly. He then sobered a bit. "Are you ready? Because this isn't really your battle, since you're not from here."

"My own land banished me," I confessed. "So this is my land now. And I'm going to fight, and if I have to, die for it." I meant it. This was the first place I truly felt like I belonged and had a home, despite it being in the midst of war and ruled by an evil queen.

The battle was starting. Thankfully, the first part was easy – for us at least. The griffins started dropping rocks on the Witch's army, something they weren't even remotely prepared for. This was the "air raid" thing that Edmund was talking about. It seemed to be working too. But they still vastly outnumbered us. The battle quickly became a blur. Phillip raced forward in line with the centaurs. I began with using my lance to spear some creatures. I don't even know the names of some of the various evil creatures the Witch had working for her that I killed. A dwarf managed to hit Phillip with his sword and he cried out in pain.

"Phillip! Are you alright?" I shouted.

"I'll survive! I think," he shouted back.

A bit later, a phoenix on our side burned through the battle line, separating most of the Witch's army from us, giving us a second to breath. But only that, as the Witch used her magic to part the fire.

"F***," I said. Phillip snorted. We heard the sound for fall back, so Phillip turned around and began galloping away. I had a chance to confront the Witch.

"Phillip! C'mon we can face her!" I shouted. He neighed in agreement and I pulled out my sword, ready to fight her. We exchanged blows, but then she had her wand. I leaned backwards, assuming she was aiming for me, but she struck Phillip on the head and turned him to stone.

"No! Phillip!" I cried. In my moment of distraction, the Witch stabbed me with her wand. I felt my body turn solid and soon was no more than a stone statue.


End file.
